Nowadays, to reduce the overall weight and size of display panels and, meanwhile, provide a substantially large space to store the motherboard, camera, photo-sensor, and battery, etc., chamfer cuttings are often performed at the corners of the display panels. Chamfer cuttings are often performed by laser of 505-880 nm wavelength and a temperature of under 500-800° C. The high temperature generated during the laser cutting process may cause the display panel to become brittle at the chamfer area, generating cracks and collapses. Moreover, the thermal diffraction generated during the chamfering process may affect the nearby circuit components and degrade the display performance.
The disclosed display panel and fabrication method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.